


we will not drown

by zephalien



Series: the audacious human love [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Tale of the Scorpion and the Frog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephalien/pseuds/zephalien
Summary: *confused gender noises*





	we will not drown

much love to my lady compatriots  
i mean you no harm  
i bear no ill will  
(even as my mother did carve these arms to sharp points)  
(even if she took the girl and made a man)  
(even though she was a horrid evil wretched beast)  
(she wasn't the source of this pain)  
No one is.  
But men perpetuate  
society plays  
The king laughs and the SWORD GOES DOWN  
But haha  
a merry jester bloke is me  
I need no head nor brain to dance  
just a mouth for laughing  
I'll look at my sparking eyes with a twisted body  
The lovely among us look at me in horror  
Carrying around my own head like that?  
Disgusting  
Continuing to live after I have so rightfully Died.  
Horrific.  
And yet?  
If they wanted not a jester's wounds then why allow my sword to me?  
If you women didn't want a knife then  
why am I so carved?  
and yes. I cannot be handled without many wounds.  
Such is my most sorrowfilled regret.  
I wish to hell and back to be able to hold.  
The man with scissor hands who makes an art instead but  
Kills the thing he loves as well.  
Unfortunate man made cruelty this.  
Horrific sadness and unkind loving.  
I want to be a tender thing but I am  
Knife  
and Wound  
So  
do I deny my very nature?  
The scorpion asks?  
The frog allows  
and allows  
they both choose to drown  
but one kills  
and one soothes  
It's a choice.  
But here is my way  
There is one more.  
I will look upon the lovely frog  
It's long legs make me jealous and afraid  
I allow my anger to boil in me  
but  
I don't ask for a ride.  
Why did the scorpion cross the river?  
He didn't.  
He can't.  
Stop trying.  
You're killing me.  
Turn back, I say to me and the scorpion.  
Learn this beautiful thing that would die for you willingly in peace.  
Please.  
Return to home and kinsmen.  
Look upon their crust and dirt and evil mirth and horror.  
Kill the king!  
Become the bastard.  
Learn more.  
Grow better.  
Be evil but to those who gave it.  
Love them still.  
I will hand out justice with a kiss.  
And ever think of my frog love.  
Ever swimming in the stream.


End file.
